


No one is bothered except Thor

by AttemptedNovel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Spider-Man is a great wingman, Thor is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttemptedNovel/pseuds/AttemptedNovel
Summary: Hela has survived Asgard. Thor must ready his team. Thing is, wine is much more interesting than Hela.





	No one is bothered except Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Woosh. This may be a thing. Of more parts.

Whispers shuddered against skin, pale puffs of air freezing blue. 

'Thump...thump...thump' 

Footsteps hit stone. Each step was a deity's might, souls encompassed in prideful gait.

'With astounding acquiesce, it was i that knew her —lady death. I am regret: it was i -not thou!- who let the raven in. I am regret. I know lady Death.'

Painful words hit bleeding ears. A man trembled. His warning words shook like his dirtied hands. 

'I am sin,' he whispered.

 

'Trepidation claws at my throat, like the shadow of her hands; dismay floods through my body, an icy chill of her blistered breath; and, like the harrowing cry of the trembling wind, I fall silent. A gurgle— no, two.

Thump...Thump...Thump

Tell me, do you know Lady Death?'

_______________________________  
Wine swirled delightfully against glass, tanned hands holding boredom and drink. "Well she certainly is something," The man commented. 

"This is of no mere jest Stark! Hela destroyed our world and she will bring death to yours as well," Thor interjected, eyes stricken with both anger and warning regret. 

"Well," Loki cleared his throat as he placed a precarious hand on Thor's shoulder, quirked smile betraying his amusement. "I think you'll find that we destroyed Asgard," the glare Loki received was decidedly worth his comment.

"Will you take nothing seriously loki?" Came the exasperated reply.

"When Muspelheim freezes over," Loki grinned through his answer, swaying slightly as he went to drape himself over Tony. "Besides," Loki began (and by Ymir did that word taste delicious in his mouth. The start of a distraction indeed). "Anthony isn't the epitome of solemnity right now." It was then that the disgraced prince leant down, breathing against the subject of his point.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Tony brought the god into a chaste kiss. Disgruntled by the antics of his friend and brother, Thor turned to the final person in the room.

"Man of spider," Peter's wince at the name was visibly clear. "Surely you can talk some sense into them," Thor pleaded.

"Well actually I kinda have to be home in like two minutes because my aunt's cooking spaghetti but I'm sure you candle— handle this on your own," Peter glanced continuously at Tony as he quickly put together his stuff and headed towards the door. When Thor turned back towards Stark, the other had his thumb stuck up at the retreating figure.

"I've taught him well," Tony commented, taking a large swig from the wine glass in his hands. 

"Do neither of you worry?" Thor questioned, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"well now that you mention it Thor," Loki started, words flowing easily from his mouth. "I am fairly certain that you're not meant to drink wine line that. Now I haven't visited Midgard much in my past years..."

The rest of Loki's tangent was drowned out from Thor's ears. His exasperated sigh made sure of that. Hela was coming. There was no stopping for her. But for once, Thor was sure he wasn't the idiot of the group.


End file.
